


tickles make the best revenge (years 4 and 6).

by Carcharias



Series: Pancake AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Sugar, Tickles, corn syrup, this is full of sugar i regret this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/pseuds/Carcharias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tickles make the best revenge (years 4 and 6).

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy, so sugary, I'm embarrassed I wrote it. It is almost entirely xiukisses 's fault, but naegastar had a significant hand in this nonsense. What is this. Why did I write this. I think this is an AU. What have I done. Crap.  
> (please ignore the horrible title, that will change I am sure).

  
It’s a cool fall morning; they’d left the window open last night for the first time since May and a breeze whispers into the room, ruffling the light curtains. It’s very early, judging by the thinness of the sunlight coming through the window, but Minseok can still feel it gently warming the room in contrast to the slight chill.

That’s what woke him up, actually--the beam of light currently falling across his face, waving in and out with the curtains. He grumbles slightly and blinks awake, blearily taking in the room and the fact that there are only two bodies in the bed instead of three, himself included. Luhan’s still passed out, the extra room in the duvet pulled up to cover half his face, bedhead poofing out the top of his attempted blanket burrito. He’s making soft snoring noises and Minseok grins. Minseok loves Saturdays.

“Oh! You’re awake, that’s good.” Minseok turns to see Sehun coming in through the door, two mugs in one hand and a plate of toast precariously balanced in the other. He sets the mugs and plate down on the bedside table next to Minseok and leans over, pressing a light kiss to his forehead, more of a bump of lips to skin than anything, but Minseok still grins sleepily.

“I made you guys breakfast,” Sehun says, gesturing proudly at the steaming mugs and wobbly stack of buttered toast.

“And the coffeemaker survived?” Sehun blushes.

“That was one time, and it was old and you know it,” he whines. Minseok, smirking, tries to grab at his sleep shirt and pull Sehun back to bed but Sehun dodges his sluggish grasping easily.

“Nooo, no I have to clean up,” he says, and Minseok isn’t going to protest a clean kitchen, though he does briefly wonder what kind of mess toast and coffee could possibly make. Sehun leaves and Minseok sits up, grabbing one of the mugs, still steaming. He takes a sip, and it’s a bit too sweet because Sehun still can’t quite get out of the habit of adding too much sugar, even after years.

There’s movement to his right and Minseok sees Luhan wiggle his way over the empty spot in the middle of the bed, burying his head into Minseok’s ribs. He doesn’t unwrap from his blanket burrito and Minseok snorts.

“Sehun made us breakfast,” he says, hand coming down to pet lightly at Luhan’s hair. A low grumble muffled under his side is all he gets in response, and Minseok giggles a little as Luhan tries to burrow further into him.

He sits there, sipping coffee and petting Luhan’s hair and after a few minutes Sehun reappears in the doorway. He takes in the lump occupying his spot in the bed, hands on his hips. “That’s my spot,” he pouts, and another low grumble is all he gets in response.

“Just come back to bed already,” Minseok says, placing his half-empty mug back on the table. Another grumble, a little more pointed this time, and Sehun gets a glint in his eye. Instead of moving to the side of the bed behind Luhan, Sehun positions himself at the foot, and with a swift movement whips the end of the covers up and over his head, diving under between Minseok and Luhan’s feet. He proceeds to slither up the bed under the sheets like an overgrown puppy and Luhan yelps as he’s aggressively wiggled to the side, blanket burrito unraveling.

Minseok feels Sehun’s chin come to rest on his stomach, forward momentum abandoned in favor of cuddling closer to Minseok’s side. He lifts the sheets up, and looks down his chest into Sehun’s face, eyes scrunched up in happy crescents and giggling like an idiot. Minseok is completely lost, but there’s a warm, ridiculous feeling in his chest as he looks down at his husband's dumb laughing face, light filtering through the white sheets tenting above his head. He starts giggling too, which makes Sehun’s head on his stomach bob, making Sehun giggle harder in an endless feedback loop.

Luhan whines something in Mandarin that Minseok misses because he’s giggling too hard, but it causes Sehun to shift and shove his face into Luhan’s chest, nuzzling hard. Luhan groans, but he sleepily wraps his arms around Sehun’s head and drags him up to kiss him anyway.

“Urgh, you’ve got morning mouth,” Sehun whines, and Luhan shoves his head back under the covers.

Their struggling is cut short though at the sound of two sets of tiny feet pounding down the hallway to the doorway. Minseok has barely any time to register what’s about to happen when two small green and blue blurs rush into the room and launch themselves at the middle of the bed. They land squarely on Sehun, concealed under the blankets, and Minseok winces at the loud, pained “OOF” that erupts from under the sheets.

The kids both immediately realize what they’ve done, yelping out apologies and wiggling around in an attempt to get off their father. Judging by the low groans, the wiggling is making it worse.

“Honey, watch out for Daddy,” Luhan drawls. “A LITTLE LATE, HAN,” Sehun wheezes indignantly, and Minseok tries not to laugh.

Yixing pulls the covers back and looks down into Sehun’s face, expression serious. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he says, and that glint is back in Sehun’s eyes. He promptly screws up his face and lets out a dramatic pained groan.

“Ooohhh, it hurts, ohh I think I’m dying I can’t go on,” he moans, and Yixing looks concerned until Yerim giggles, and then his face brightens. Sehun keeps groaning, describing all the horrible ways in which he is in pain, getting more and more dramatic, and Yerim and Yixing start giggling hysterically.

“Oh calm down,” Luhan says, amused. “It’s not like they got you in the groin, not like me that one time.” Sehun just moans louder, wailing about how he’s been slain by his own children, the betrayal, it cuts so deep, hurts more than the physical _paaaaain_.

Sehun’s exaggerating but Minseok decides to rescue him anyway--a four and six year old landing on your back probably does actually hurt. He sits up and grabs the nearest child--Yerim--and whips her up off the bed dramatically, flinging the four-year-old over his shoulder. “YOU’VE SLAIN DADDY,” he yells, voice booming. “YOU MUST BE PUNISHED WITH TICKLES!” Yerim squeals and flails next to his ear. “APPA NOOOO,” she shrieks, as Minseok proceeds to tickle her mercilessly. He pins her to the mattress when she nearly clocks him in the ear, and she giggles and squeals with delight.

Luhan follows suit, snatching up Yixing and clutching him to his chest. He buries his face in Yixing’s hair and blows raspberries, yelling “YOU CAN’T ESCAPE YOUR PUNISHMENT” in the voice he uses for bedtime story bad guys. Yixing laughs, yelling “Baba stoooop” in between hiccuping giggles. He squirms trying to get away, but Luhan just flips him around and blows the raspberries on his tummy, which causes Yixing to shriek louder.

The kids eventually get away, Minseok and Luhan letting them go at the same time, and they streak out of the room to freedom from their evil tickling fathers.

Minseok stretches, and Sehun finally clambers out from the bed, wincing a little. Luhan reaches over both of them, grabbing for his coffee, and absently rubs at Sehun’s back in the process.

“I guess that means I should make breakfast,” Sehun says, moving to get up, but Minseok tugs him back down and shoves a piece of toast in his mouth.

“I think I’ll make breakfast,” he says. “I can actually make food without destroying the kitchen.” Luhan laughs out loud and Sehun takes the toast out to protest, but Minseok cuts him off with a shout.

“Kids! Appa’s making breakfast, what do you want?” There’s a high pitched “PANCAKES!” from the kids’ room down the hall, and a couple moments later Yixing pokes his head into the room.

“Appa, can I have banana pancakes please?” he asks, the picture of politeness, even as he fidgets excitedly. Minseok smiles and opens his mouth to agree, but Sehun beats him to it.

“You want banana pancakes, do you? I don’t think you deserve them, you little rascal!” Sehun launches off the bed and Yixing shrieks, fleeing down the hallway. Sehun follows, shouting “REVENGE!” and more delighted squeals erupt from the other end of the house.

Minseok knows he’s grinning like a maniac but he can’t help it. He laughs, and finally hauls himself out of bed with a groan. He turns to Luhan, who is still cradling his coffee and now munching on Sehun’s abandoned toast.

“Wanna help me with breakfast?” he asks, but Luhan shakes his head. “In a moment,” he replies. “I’m going to finish my coffee first.”

“Alright,” Minseok says, leaning down and gently pushing the toast and coffee out of the way. Luhan’s clearly awake, but he still kisses slow and sleepily, and they both taste like coffee. Minseok savors it, even if Sehun is right and they both do also have a bit of morning breath. “But don’t fall asleep again, okay? You still have to take Yixing and Baekhyun out to the park.”

Luhan rolls his eyes and tugs Minseok down by his shirt for one more kiss, this time a bit more heated, and Minseok smacks Luhan on the shoulder. “Stop that, I have pancakes to make and children to save from a rampaging husband.” Luhan just chuckles and sips his coffee, the picture of innocence.

Minseok pulls on some sleep pants and heads for the kitchen, noting the sound of the couch springs creaking as two children and a large adult wrestle on it, probably fighting for the remote. The theme for a children’s show fills the air and it appears the kids have won this round. (They always do).

Minseok heats the stove and starts mixing batter, sunlight now shining full force through the windows, the sounds of his kids and his husband chattering in the living room. His other husband finally pads into the kitchen and begins taking down fruit to cut, occasionally placing pieces at his lips for Minseok to eat. He switches to Yixing when the boy comes in, saying the name of each fruit in Mandarin before handing it over, Yixing repeating the names back.

Sehun follows after with Yerim draped across his broad shoulders and they start loudly clacking plates, Yerim reaching for the top shelves as “Daddy’s helper girl,” barely keeping a hold on any of the china. Both Sehun and Luhan get their fingers in the batter, Yerim starts demanding chocolate chips, Yixing is swinging his legs happily from where he’s perched on the counter in partially squashed banana, and really, Minseok loves Saturdays.

He loves them a lot.


End file.
